Standin' There
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: Just a drabble, one shot type of thing relating to 10 different random songs. Kind of a challenge. Niley :


**Well, I got this idea off of ****YouKnowYouLoveMe xoxo Brianna. She did this same thing and I decided to try it. The ones I don't mention names are either Nick or Miley and if I do mention names, they're Niley. Whatever, just know I had Niley in mind.**

**Rules: **

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like. **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**5) After you finish all 10 songs, post!**

* * *

**1) Independent Woman – Destiny's Child**

I glared at him through my slick eyelashes and shook my head. If he thought the smooth smirk that graced his face was gonna make me back down and run back into his arms, he was sadly mistaken.

"What?" he asked, obviously noticing my shake of the head.

"I'm not gonna fall for it." I turned from him, continuing to stuff my clothes into the suitcases sitting on my bed. I'm an independent woman, I don't need him.

"Fall for what?"

"You."

"W-"

I turned him, stopping him in the middle of what he was saying. "I don't need you Nick."

"Uh, I think you do," he laughed, as if mocking me.

"No, the stuff I got, I bought. I don't need you to take care of me, okay? I'm leaving, we're through, get that through your head."

**2) Party by Demi Lovato**

I was looking, I mean, who wouldn't? I laughed quietly to myself as I saw you making your way over to me. I was gonna enjoy this. Even if I wasn't your biggest fan, I was gonna have my fun and make the best of this night.

I made my way of to the dance floor and waited till your eyes were on me before I motioned you over with my finger. And like the little lost puppy I knew you were, you came over.

**3) Big Bad World by Diggy Simmons**

I saw how her life was going, it was hard seeing her struggle the way she was. I would help her if I could. I saw the way she struggled day and day. The way no one helped her. She was taking a chance, but it wasn't like she had a choice. I had known her, before the Big bad world changed everything.

I stood on the sidelines as someone I used to know fought with her boyfriend. I had heard the words as she cried to him, "I'm pregnant." And watched as he had walked away.

Nine months later, there was the baby, crying in the stroller.

Of course, it was no shocker when I got a call. She was crying, she needed someone to help her. The stripping was not enough to feed her child. I knew she had done what she could though, but it wasn't enough still. It wasn't a sufficient life for her baby and if she needed me, I was gonna be there. This big bad world was cruel, and I for one, knew that from experience.

She was once alone, but she was no longer, not with me around.

**4) Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift**

I frowned and fell back on my bed and stared at the picture of me and you. Okay, so what if I was hungover what we had but whatever, you were a picture to burn.

For all I could care, you could go around telling your friends what a "bad" girlfriend I was. But I had so much more dirt on you. You were a picture a burn and a bad liar. That's was a far as I knew.

You never let me drive your pick up truck, you were such a waste of time. So I ripped the picture and watched as it flowed to the floor. I was done. You were erased from my mind. Completely.

**5) Turn U up by Beebee**

"You okay Nick? I asked my boyfriend as he shook his head. I smiled a little at the frown on his face. I was used to this. I could turn him up. I almost laughed, only I would think of something as stupid as that. But he was looking quite low and that wasn't something I wanted my boyfriend to be.

I stood up and walked towards the middle of my bedroom. I strutted a little, making sure his eyes were following me as he leaned against my bedroom frame. I made my back face him and leaned down, teasingly slow. It was as if I could hear his mouth watering. I leaned down so far and looked between my legs and to my pleasure, a smile graved his gorgeous features.

**6) Believe In Me by Demi Lovato**

I was losing my self, trying to compete with the world. Everyone out there in the business when all I needed to be was myself.

I sighed, continuing to stare at myself in my mirror before feeling my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I hastily reached for it, praying that it was the one person who could possibly change my feelings at this point in time,

"Hello?' I said.

"Hey Miles," the voice responded but it wasn't coming from the phone. I looked to my right, seeing Nick, smiling at me in the frame of the door. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're okay," he soothed into my ears. All I could do was nod. I was gonna be able to survive. He knew what I was feeling. All I needed was to be in his arms to believe what I was gonna believe in myself.

**7) Thank Me Now by Drake**

You could thank me now. Was that my catch phrase or something? I said that a lot but I guess I wanted the recognition. I was known as "one of the most famous teen stars" in the world at the moment. I helped so many people, accomplished so many things and I wanted to be appreciated.

I wasn't one to push, to be needy, but there was a time for everything. I know I said, "Thank me later" but when was later? Never. No, now. Now was later, so thank me. Let me know that I'm cared for and appreciated, truly appreciated.

The occasional thank yous were enough for a moment but really, do something for me. Do something big and truly meaningful Go all out for all I care, but just...thank me. Later has come. No longer, thank me later, thank me now. Sometimes later doesn't come, I learned that from the big ones.

**8) Victim – Esmée Denters**

"I'm not gonna be your victim anymore!" I yelled loudly to my awestruck boyfriend. He didn't say anything.

"Just open your eyes Nick, I'm not gonna be your victim anymore. I'm not a charity case." I wasn't stupid. I knew he only told me he loved me because he felt bad for me. So, I didn't have the best life. I didn't have an actual family to care for me. But, now, I had my friends. That was all I needed, and myself.

Nick fell onto the bed and leaned back .

"Are you listening to me?" I walked up to him and poked his stomach. He looked so broken and I was sure I did for a moment. He was my world but I wasn't victim and I was no longer gonna portray myself as one. I was strong and I was gonna do this.

**9) Standin' There by Kid Ink ft. The Rangers**

It was just another club night, to me and my boys when we walked in. I was there to do me, and do what I always did. But that was when I laid eyes on you. The way you strutted gracefully towards the bar.

I was completely awestruck. I couldn't believe you were standing there. So much for this being a normal night because the way you were making me feel was something new to me, this wasn't normal at all. Then, all of a sudden, you saw me and grinned.

Almost as if a magnet was pulling me, I made my way over to you.

"Hey gorgeous," you spoke in an ultra sexy voice. I had heard it all before but it was such a different vibe I got from you. I still couldn't believe this.

**10) Baby by Justin Bieber**

I smiled brightly as I stared at her, making her way down the bowling alley to throw the ball .Right before she threw it, she turned back and looked at me.

"Are we an item?" she asked me, shyly and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. We were just friends, what was I supposed to say to her?

She had already broken my heart years ago and had me aching. We were 13 and she broke my heart. Did I really wanna go through that again?

But she was my baby back then and in all honestly, I missed calling her that. Her being in my arms.

"Yeah, we are." She was my baby. I wasn't gonna let that go again. I was far too gone in love with her.

* * *

**I think I did pretty good :) I think the last one kinda sucks though =/ I like how the first...4 songs, kind show the different types of music that I like. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review, tell me if you liked or not. I know the title isn't very fitting so if any of you guys have better suggestions, please, let me know. **


End file.
